


my life with yoo

by orphan_account



Series: I love Child! Monsta X Fics [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Child! Chae Hyungwon, Child! Lee Jooheon, Child! Lim Changkyun, M/M, Polyamory, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a day in the mx household uwu (multi-chapter)[ p.s i have yet to proofread this but please look forward to my other short series uwup.s.s i kinda redid only ch 1 & ch 6 so uhhh yeah. ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, u all like it bc uwu uwu

Little Changkyun erupts in giggles as he watches his daddy Hoseok and papa Minhyuk pepper his cute chubby cheek with kisses. Slapping their faces away with his cute baby hands. He screams in delight when they start to tickle him, causing squeals from the two adults. 

_

Kihyun watches fondly as he peeks from outside the room. Letting out a yawn as he watches as Changkyun tries to slap Hoseok's and Minhyuk's hands away as he laughs in glee. He listens as Hoseok shares his own pair of a laugh as he watches Minhyuk dodge Changkyun’s little hands from meeting his face. 

He lets out an amused chuckle at Minhyuk's indignant yell as Hoseok pushes him playfully for screaming right into his ears. Which causes Changkyun to whine at the loss of attention as he grabs for Hoseok, who notice and turns to him with a big smile on his face as he swoops in to hold him in his arms only for Minhyuk to interfere. Minhyuk sticks his tongue out childishly at Hoseok who grins as he tackles him. He was wary of Changkyun and made sure to avoid him as he attacks Minhyuk's side, which Changkyun tries to copy but was failing to do so since Minhyuk was hugging him. 

_

Suddenly all is silent when Changkyun started to cry. Both Hoseok and Minhyuk stop as Changkyun sniffles and whines as he wiggles his way out of Minhyuk's arms. "What's wrong, Kyunnie?" Minhyuk asked worriedly, as he glances at a nervous Hoseok who check Changkyun for any injuries only to be pushed away.   

"No!" Changkyun hiccups as he hides his face when Hoseok and Minhyuk tried to move closer. "Kyunnie wants Papa."

"Kyunnie.. You know Papa is busy. Remember what we said?"

"He'w be back tomowow..."

"Exactly."

Kihyun's heart broke at the sight. Did his, Kyunnie missed him? He was hesitant to open the door but it's been two weeks since he saw them. But.. 

"I'm home!" Kihyun yells as he burst into the room, getting a starting run as he jumps on the bed surprising Hoseok and Minhyuk who let out a startled eep, causing Changkyun to jump. "Papa!!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter plus more in the future

A few minutes later, with Changkyun and his two husbands taking a nap, after their tickle war (Him & Changkyun vs. Minhyun & Hoseok). He went to check on the other room as he carries a basket full of dirty laundry. He passes by the next room, peeking in to see his Little Heonie playing with his new cars while Hyunwoo stirs from his nap with Little Wonnie still asleep, who has been sick since two days ago. But fortunately, his fever was slowly subsiding.

Hyunwoo stares at him sleepily. Receiving a fond smile from Kihyun as they both greet each other. Jooheon coos at them as he waves his toy trucks around, showing both of his daddies before pulling his attention back to his other toys.

They both share an adoring smile towards their little Heonie as they watch before his oldest son, Hyungwon starts to stir from his short nap. Hyunwoo mumbling something as he rests his hand on Hyungwon's forehead. "Go back to sleep, kiddo." Hyungwon mumbles something quietly back but all he heard was an adorable, "Okay, daddy." 

Hyunwoo waits and Kihyun watches as Hyungwon goes back to sleep, waiting for a few minutes before Hyunwoo got up, ruffling Jooheon's hair as he peck's Kihyun on the lips. Hearing a quiet "Daddy's cute." From Jooheon, causing amusement from both Hyunwoo & Kihyun.

"Where's Min, Seok, and Kyunnie?" 

"Napping. They exhausted themselves after our tickle battle."

_ 

"Time for supper!" Kihyun yells as he sets down a plate of veggies on the table. 

One by one his children and husbands trickles into the room. He could tell by the familiar squeal of Changkyun and Jooheon that they were in an impromptu tickle fight. 

Hoseok and Hyungwon were the first to come to the dining room, with Hoseok carrying a sleepy Hyungwon in his arms. 

Following suit was Minhyuk and Changkyun who were giggling among themselves with a whiney Jooheon perch on Hyunwoo's hips. 

_

They had eaten peacefully. Well as peacefully as four adults who were trying to feed their three picky children. Jooheon had stopped whining and was helping Minhyuk out with the dishes. But he could tell they weren't getting any cleaning down by the loud laughter that resonated from the kitchen. He lets out a sigh as he folds the laundry with Hoseok and Hyunwoo helping him. Hyunwoo who took pity on him got up to ran the bath for Minhyuk and Jooheon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be updating this as much as I can. I'll probably proofread and redo it in the future owo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll add another chapter later. . uwu

Jooheon was being difficult. The three-year-old kept whining for his younger and older brother, but Kihyun wouldn't have it as he washes his son's hair. He wasn't usually this difficult during his other bathtimes. He was usually very chatty while he played with his bath toys while he bathes him. 

"Papa No! Heonie doesn't want! Heonie wants Kyunnie and Wonnie!"  

"Honey, please. The sooner we finish this the sooner you can play with your brothers, okay? Then we can watch Mulan after."

Jooheon lets out a particular cry, as he swats at Kihyun's hand. "No, I don't want! I want Kyunnie and Wonnie!" 

"Honey," Kihyun mumbled as he lets out a frustrated sigh as he resists the urge to pull at his hair. 

 

"Everything, okay over here?" Minhyuk's head pops up from outside the door. Looking between a moody Jooheon and to a very frustrated Kihyun. "Need any help?" 

Kihyun lets out a sigh of relief at seeing Minhyuk, who was great at washing the kids when they were being fussy.

"Yes, Yes. Oh my god. I'm so happy to see you. God, please help me."

"Calling me a God, now are we?" Minhyuk teases, earning him a light smack from Kihyun who pushes him towards the bathtub as he rinses his hands, thanking the lord when Jooheon had stopped crying and starts splashing an unaware Minhyuk with water. "Yah! you brat! Is this how you treat, Papa?" Which earns him a giggle from Jooheon, who sticks his tongue out cutely at Minhyuk, who looks offended. 

He smiles softly, as he slips out of the bathroom. Thanking and promising to indulge Minhyuk later with his favorite sweet. 

_

He checks up on Hyungwon, who was on Hyunwoo's lap. Both preoccupied with something that was playing on the tv. Hyunwoo notices him, waves him over as he scootches to make room for him. He gave a thankful smile as he sat next to them. Hyungwon, who finally notices him lets out a needy whine as he reaches for Kihyun. Who coos and awws at his adorable son as he takes him from Hyunwoo, who gets up to grab a snack for him and Hyungwon.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also ill get into proofreading and redoing this later this month. . . can't promise though owo 
> 
> also i have a plan on how this uwu family became to be in one of my series so uwu to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is my promise "update later" uwu

"What do you want to watch, Hyungwonnie?" Kihyun whispers as he watches Hyungwon sleepily try to stuff his face with more apple slice. "B.. Bambi.. Wonnie wants." 

 

"Bambi?" Kihyun coos. "Do you want Daddy Seok, Papa Minnie, Heonie and Kyunnie to watch with you?" He gets a sleepy nod as Hyungwon rubs his eyes as he hides his face in the crook of Hyunwoo's neck. 

 

Kihyun stood up only to hear the familiar squeal of Jooheon who was being chased by Minhyuk, and Minhyuk who was being chased by Changkyun. 

 

Hyungwon looks more awake when he hears and sees the trio and Hoseok who stumbles after them, who smiles amused at the kid's antics. "Heonie! Kyunnie!" Hyungwon squeals as he makes grabby hands at his two younger brothers who grins and giggles as they run towards Hyungwon and crashing on his lap. 

 

"Wonnie, miss chu," Hyungwon mumbles at a mouthful of Changkyun's hair who was giggling in glee as he hugs the side of Hyungwon's waist. "Miss, Wonnie too!" Changkyun coos as Jooheon giggles when he feels Hyungwon's hair tickle his hair. "Tickles, WonWon!" 

_

The four adults coo at the interaction of their three children as they sat close by as they watch Changkyun and Jooheon sat on each side of Hyungwon, who looks tiredly at his younger brother with pure adoration. "Wonnie loves Heonie and Kyunnie." Which earns Hyungwon a lot of "Love you" 's from both of his younger brothers.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i say ill edit this when i have at least 15 chapters done and like 15 series for this finish. . idk


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update for u lovelies uwuwuwuwuwuuw

"I think the kids are ready to go to sleep," Kihyun says as he watches Hyungwon close his eyes as he lays his head on top of Jooheon, who was trying to fighting off sleep. Changkyun had already fallen asleep not long ago with Hoseok following a close second. He was laying his head on Hyungwon's lap with his feet laying on Hoseok's thighs. Hyunwoo yawns as he turns off the T.V. picking up Hyungwon, who wraps his arm around Hyunwoo's neck as he carries him upstairs. 

"Not.. sweepy. Papa.." Jooheon mumbled as Minhyuk picks him up, "Course not, Heonie." Minhyuk chirps as he follows Hyunwoo. "But, Wonnie, Daddy Seok, and Kyunnie are sleeping so you should sleep too, baby."

"Not sleepy and Heonie's not a baby, Papa," Jooheon grumbles as he hides his face in the crook of Minhyuk's neck. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say," Minhyuk amusedly says as he lets out a quiet laugh.  

_ 

Kihyun turns his attention to Hoseok, who seems to fall into deep slumber. He feels bad waking him up, but not bad enough that his shaking him awake as he picks Changkyun up from his position on the couch.  "Seok, wake up." He whispers as he continues to shake his sleeping husband. "You'll get a stiff neck if you don't move into a more comfortable position." "Don't wanna." "Aish. But Seokkie." "M' gonna sleep here."  "Fine, I'll put, Kyunnie in bed then I'll come back down and bring some pillows and blankets, okay?" "Okay, baby."

_

Kihyun goes upstairs to check on his three sons. They seem to be sleeping peacefully as he gives them goodnight kisses. He approaches the master bedroom, which he shares with his three husbands to see Minhyuk huddled next to a half-asleep Hyunwoo, who was cuddling the living daylight out of Minhyuk, who whispering something that causes the older man to blush as he hides his face on his palm as he giggles. 

"Are you gonna join us?" "No. I'm gonna sleep downstairs with Hoseok." "Kisses before you leave?" Kihyun laughs as he shakes his head. He gives the love of his life the kisses they wanted before he gets the blanket and pillows as he wishes them both a good night. "Night, Mom." "Night, Kihyun."

"Where's mine, Hyung?" 

_

"Okay, Goodnight, Seokkie." Kihyun whispers as he kisses Hoseok's forehead, who in turn smiles in his sleep. He let's out an amused chuckle as he covers him and his husband with the blanket, closing his eyes as he too falls asleep. "Night night, Hyunnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cough it's bad but a cute adorable bad, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK ANOTHER UPDATE WOO GO ME!!!!

Jooheon was the first to wake up. Surprisingly. Usually, it was Changkyun who was up first to help make breakfast with Kihyun, who always insist that his papa's little helper since the rest usually like to sleep in.  
_ 

Hoseok hears the giggles up the stairs as he sleeps with his arms wrapped around Kihyun. He lets out a laugh when he feels Kihyun squirmed closer to him when he feels him move. He was going to check on what the ruckus was about but Kihyun seems to be in a clingy and cuddly mood. Oh well, he better stay in the couch until Kihyun realize they have slept past 9 than the usual time that he gets up, which was 8. 

_ 

"Wake up!" Jooheon screams as he jumps up and down on the bed with a sleepy Hyungwon who was holding an equally sleepy Changkyun's hand as they shuffle tiredly inside the room. Hyunwoo stirs in his sleep but continues to sleep with Minhyuk pressed to his side mumbling in his sleep about 5 more minutes.  
_  

Jooheon jumps up and down, causing their sleeping parents to stir, with Hyungwon helping Changkyun get on the bed. 

_

Changkyun tries to shake Kihyun awake, who blinks his eyes sleepily at him.

"Mhm (Yes)?" "Kyunnie hungry." "Mhm (Okay)." "Papa make breakfast?" "Nnh (No)." "Kyunnie make breakfast, Papa?" "Mm (Sure)." "Okay!" 

Kihyun wasn't even paying attention to what the convo was about with Changkyun when he nodded his head, for he was far too tired because of his jetlag.

_ 

Hoseok hears something falling from the kitchen. Alarms ringing in his head as he pulls away from the warmth of Kihyun's body as he rushes to the kitchen to see Jooheon sitting on the dining room table with Hyungwon setting the table. He lets out a sigh of relief, only to realize that Changkyun was not present. 

Hoseok opens his mouth to ask where Changkyun was only to be interrupted by Hyungwon's own. "Kyunnie went to grab his "ingredients". He'll be back." 

_

"What about the loud noise?"

"I was getting the spoons. But one of them fell..."

"But aren't the spoon on top of the shelf?"

"... And me."

_

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo walk into the kitchen. It was messy. Changkyun was giggling as he pretends to feed Hoseok, who opens his mouth as he pretends to eat whatever Changkyun made with his plastic food. Jooheon and Hyungwon were drawing as they greet Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, who complimented them when they showed the pictures of all seven of them on stage performing.  
_

The shower turns on upstairs, causing Kihyun to wake up from his deep slumber. He groans out groggily as he rubs his head. He looks around confused before remembering he slept in the living room with Hoseok.  
_

Hoseok looks up as he watches Kihyun slowly walk into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning," Kihyun grumbles back as he sits down on Hoseok's lap, laying his head on his shoulder as he closes his eyes. Hoseok grins at this action as he ruffles the younger's hair, watching as Kihyun whine as he swats at his hand. "No."  

_

"Did you feed the little rascals, yet?"  

"Of course."

_

"Get a room, lovebirds."

"As long as your in it." Hoseok winks.

Minhyuk pretends to barf at Hoseok's word, causing Changkyun to giggle from his position on Minhyuk's lap, which makes Minhyuk smile brightly as he smooches their youngest son on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda edited this part so yeah

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by all the child! monsta x fics


End file.
